1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of means to hold the combustible casing of a piece of ammunition in place with respect to the shell base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retention means are known by patent WO03/014654 comprising a pierced washer enabling the base to move with respect to the casing.
This washer incorporates a cup-shaped profile whose bottom matches the internal profile of the casing.
An angle is provided between a horizontal plane and the bottom of the cup so as to lend a certain rigidity to the link.
This washer, however, suffers from the drawback of generating radial stress on the combustible casing should there be any axial crushing. Such radial stress is all the prejudicial in that such a washer is somewhat rigid and risks cutting the casing.
Moreover, in the case of pre-stressed assembly, the contact surface of this washer with the bottom of the combustible casing is practically a circular line. This results in the casing bottom being embrittled thereby diminish its mechanical resistance to future stresses.